Night of the Dead
What is Night of the Dead (NOTD)? NOTD is an 8 player cooperative survival mod for StarCraft 2 that is available in SEA/NA/EU/KR servers. Is NOTD popular? Yes – it’s a Top 3 map in SEA server and Top 20 in NA/EU server. It has maintained this position for the past 9 months (since SC2 release). Only one other map that we know of has achieved this feat – Storm of the Imperial Sanctum (SotIS). From our calculations, NOTD is played by up to 500k players per month. What makes NOTD unique? It’s a major development that is being constantly improved. Even at Beta stage, the development team has put in 2000+ hours into its development. It’s the market leader in survival games. 'Highlights:' 'Progression System' Our save system helps drive progression as players unlock up to 12 unique classes, new ranks, items, stories and face new enemies and boss mechanics. Elements of NOTD’s story slowly unfold as players explore new optional missions and meet new characters. '3 Storylines' It’s like playing 3 separate maps in one as NOTD plays out its story over 3 unique storylines (Easy Company, Alpha Company and Security Team). This makes NOTD one of the most content rich mods available in SC2 today. NOTD provides up to 4.5 hours of fresh content (1.5 hour per storyline). 'Variable Difficulty' Like Ladder League, NOTD adjusts its difficulty according to team composition and number of players in the game. This keeps NOTD consistently challenging for all our players – big or small teams, newbies or hardcore veterans, aggressive or defensive style gameplay. 'Immersive World' Our characters and storyline carry the game and give it a level of depth not found in most custom mods today. We have an extensive backstory and story arc that is brought to life through actions and events in the game. Our characters are multi-dimensional humans with deep motivations which will explore themes of duality, fate and what it means to be human. The rich characters allow players to identify themselves with them through repeated play. Who Developed NOTD? NOTD is developed by 3 Malaysians with extremely different backgrounds: a formally trained games designer, a Marketer and a journalist. Our unique fusion of experiences allow us to create a well-balanced game that pushes the SC2 engine, consistently tops the custom map list and tells an epic story through hours of storyline events. NOTD is also one of the few popular mods published by an Asian team – we haven’t heard of any other Asian team with a Top 10 mod in any server personally. We wanted to develop NOTD because we wanted to make a statement that Asians can also do great mod work (historically dominated by NA/EU folks) and to express our passion for gaming. Our team composition is: :i) Daren Yoong (Ability): Lead Designer :ii) Tan Yik Boon (Earendil): Lead Programmer :iii) Richard Lim (XaVi): Storyline What is the NOTD Community Like? We practice an open and fluid development philosophy – using frequent updates that build on community feedback. We actively read and respond to the community through our forum (forum.notdstarcraft.com) and normally publish 3-5 updates per week (since we launched 9 months ago). This means that the community and development team has a deep stake in NOTD and we see our ideas brought to life almost immediately. Our community members can cite numerous times when they reported a bug to a developer during a game, and the issue was fixed 30 minutes later via a patch. The development team plays NOTD frequently to ensure that we’re in touch with our community. This has been a key factor in ensuring that we retained our loyal player base – enabling us to stay in Top 20 across all servers where NOTD is published. The NOTD team is hard working and we’re consistently looking to improve the game. What are future plans for NOTD? We aim to continuously polish and improve NOTD and eventually earn Featured Map status by Blizzard. When the Mod Marketplace is released in Summer 2012, we’ll publish a Lite version of NOTD where Storyline A (Easy Company) will be free. We will charge US$1.99 for access to other other 2 Storylines (Alpha Company & Security Team). Current Night of the Dead map References *1. NOTD Featured in PC Gamer UK’s Top SC2 Mods *2. NOTD Featured in GamingUnion’s Top SC2 Mods *3. NOTD Facebook Page (2nd largest mod community after SotIS)] *4. NOTD Forums (main website is http://www.notdstarcraft.com) *5. NOTD Gameplay Trailers Category:Blueberry Category:Overviews